Heat between them
by michi89
Summary: Kagome knows she loved Inuyasha. She felt many things towards him - but it wasn't until the sensual side of their relationship became a reality in the midst of searching for the Shikon-no-tama and fighting youkai...Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome kicked the pebble in front of her and watch it as it fell down to the brook. 'Ah this was getting ridiculous' she thought, her face blushing slightly.

It has been over a year since she had met Inuyasha and started their journey together in search for the Shikon-no-tama. Something about the half-demon kept Kagome close - something she was quite timid to admit. Obviously at first he wasn't much of an attraction, with animalistic growls and hunger for power embedded in his eyes and his violent ways of dealing with situations. However as days passed, Kagome felt the effect they had on each other rather, and the tension that began to grow between them.

Now Inuyasha seemed like a guy - a boy? Perhaps even a man. Kagome blushed furiously and giggled at herself for thinking of Inuyasha as a man. That immature one. But yesterday after they had escaped the youkai of the river and as Kagome took her usual place behind Inuyasha's back, she felt the flexing of his muscles between her thighs as he ran furiously to protect her from danger.

What was she thinking? She blushed even more. But she couldn't forget that moment when she felt so much heat between them, as he laid her down beneath a tree, breathing hard, asking if she was alright... and the smell and everything, it made her feel tingly in areas she never knew she could feel before.

Even now as she remembered the days when she and Inuyasha had a serious argument, causing her to cry or come home or not talk to him for weeks - something was somehow different. Could he perhaps be seeing her that way..?

It seemed Sango and Miroku were already adapt at thinking of each other as a certain way. Miroku wasn't too subtle about it either - whenever the two disappeared for a while Kagome became suspicious. Whenever she'd ask Inuyasha, he'd pretend to be aloof. Even now - where were they? She saw Kirara in the distant playing with Shippo and Inuyasha up on the trees, staring into space.

Oh well, she'd take a nap, she thought, as the warm feelings from last night came over her. She curled up into a sleep.

* * *

The water was warmer than usual, and this delighted her. Kagome shed her clothes instantly and jumped into the water. 'Sango!' she cried, proud to have found such a decent place to bathe. Sango did not come.

'Ah,' she breathed, closing her eyes and sinking her body into the water. She heard a distant shuffle nearby. 'Sango-chan, I was going to -'

'HEH?' was a voice a bit too familiar.

'OSUWARI!' Kagome ordered before even opening her eyes. With a giant splash, Inuyasha sunk into the water - she caught a glimpse of him and he was naked.

Normally Kagome would have freaked out. This time, some strange urge came over her and she waited for him to arise, her face pink. Why wasn't she covering herself? But he's seen her like this many times already, haven't he?

Inuyasha grumpily rose just his face above the water and muttered, 'and I thought I found a good spot to bathe' before turning on his back.

'Wait-!' Kagome cried after him. What are you doing? She asked herself.

Inuyasha turned around, his eyes wide in surprise. 'Huh?'

The moment their eyes met she felt herself getting hot in the face. 'Well.. if you want you can stay here.. with me Inuyasha'. she said softly, looking down at her hands.

Inuyasha turned red. 'O-okay.' he said, and bluntly sat down next to her with a rather big splash. Kagome kept herself looking down to spare Inuyasha of the embarassment of Kagome looking at his body.

He felt warm. He wasn't physically touching her - no, but he felt warm. And then it happened.

'Kagome.' he breathed, looking at her face, inches away before pulling her into a deep kiss. She didn't protest, rather was shocked at the warmth she felt between her thighs as his scarred, big hands enveloped her body. They kissed for a long time.

Their breathing grew sharper and Inuyasha kissed her deeper and deeper, gaining close to her. Kagome felt an outrageous urge for him to touch her body as they kissed. So was this love? She wondered as she trailed her hands down his firm chest, down his torso - until he shivered violently.

This broke the kiss, and Inuyasha's eyes stared into her's.. different than how it was before. It was full of warmth, feeling and a hunger for a desire she knew too well at that moment. It was so powerful that she did not realize her breasts were above the waters, fully exposed inches away from him.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha breathed, 'you're beautiful...'

Instinctively Kagome took his hands and cupped her two breasts. The way his hands touched them, it felt too good. The warmth she felt was getting stronger and stronger, almost uncontrollable. She rose higher to straddle him, to give some closer to the urge she felt between her thighs...

* * *

'KAGOME!'

Kagome opened her eyes wide to see Inuyasha's face upside down, who had been the one to just yell at her.

'Huh?' She breathed, her memories of the dream vivid.

'We can't be taking naps now! We need to find out where Naraku is!' Inuyasha yelled.

Oh so that was just a dream.. Kagome thought, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the normal Inuyasha she knew.

'Fine, I'm coming!' she yelled back as he turned on his heels to go find Miroku and Sango.

Kagome sighed, and realized the warmth she had felt between her legs in her dream had been turned into dampness. Blushing again, Kagome sat up, embarassed at the thought that Inuyasha in her dreams had made her so feminine and sexual.

The feelings of his hands upon her breasts still felt too real, however. She dug into her yellow backpack for a new pair of underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

"KEH, where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome looked around the bushes where she last saw the couple disappear. Inuyasha didn't have a clue... she thought. How dim-witted he was.

"Just wait a bit, they'll be here" Kagome said, sitting down. Inuyasha made his usual noise and crossed his arms. "Shippo! Go find Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really!" Kagome frowned up at him.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Shaking her head, Kagome ignored him. Such manners he had. It was obvious during the last few days Sango and Miroku had become more and more acquainted with each other. When Kagome accidentally caught them embracing one night, they didn't bother to hide it.

Soon she heard footsteps and a blushing Sango breathed as she sprinted towards them, with Miroku at her tail. Both had little leaves in their hair.

"Sorry we're late" Sango said, as Miroku sheepishly grinned.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything, much to Kagome's relief. Shippo and Kirara stared up at the adults, wide-eyed and looking innocent.

Soon the party was on their path once more. Inuyasha leading the way and Miroku closely following, turning his head back every once in a while and winking - so not subtle - at Sango, who blushed as she walked few meters behind them accompanying Kagome. Kagome observed all of this and sighed as she thought of her and Inuyasha.

"So Sango," Kagome began.

"Hm?" Sango looked at her. The faint blush on her cheeks were still present.

"What were you and Miroku-sama exactly doing in the woods?" Kagome whispered, so others wouldn't hear.

"Ah.." Sango looked down at her hands and she blushed furiously, instantly making Kagome feel bad.

Kagome sighed. "I thought so." she said, blowing an imaginary bubble as she stared at the sky.

"He... has a hard time keeping it in." Sango said, blushing even more. "And I... I really don't mind it at all." she grinned sheepishly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. Wow. So things have definitely turned around. It seemed people in ancient Japan weren't as conservative as she thought.

"But we have to be careful." Sango said, forming a serious face. "I mean... I can't afford to get... well at least until we beat Naraku.. I do want a family but..."

Kagome blinked her eyes. "So you haven't really been..?" she asked, curiously.

Sango turned such a brilliant shade of pink Kagome immediately wanted to apologize; however, the curiosity was quite the killer. Besides, Sango wasn't hesitant to say anything.

"Monk tried to put some charm as we did but I am not sure if it's worked..." she whispered. "So we've been just... touching each other."

Kagome turned pink.

"What you two whispering about?" Inuyasha yelled towards them, making both of the girls jump. "And why the hell are you all blushing like that?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Osuwari."

With a giant bang the hanyou fell flat on his face, gruntling as the party continued to move on.

* * *

The night was getting warmer and warmer as the stars twinkled against the dark sky. Fire crackled loudly as Kagome cleaned up her plastic plates she brought from home.

"Kagome," Sango said. "I found a good hot spring"

Miroku, who's been quietly chanting beside them with his eyes closed, spoke, "May I join you Sango - in the bath"

The bang was a noise made as the hiraikotsu hit the monk's head.

Giggling, Kagome waved them good bye and followed Sango to the hot spring.

"You're still embarassed about it, aren't you?" Kagome said, nudging Sango.

"He's only seen me naked once." Sango said. "And he's very hands-on about it."

Kagome blushed at this, and somewhat feeling incredibly embarassed and guilty, Kagome's eyes traveled towards Sango's bare body. She has never noticed what a womanly figure Sango possessed. Probably from all that demon slaying, Kagome thought. Her breasts bounced as she walked - they were large compared to her's. And the thought of Miroku fondling them -

"Kagome, are you coming in?" Sango asked.

"I am." Kagome said, feeling somewhat jealous and angry at herself for thinking this way. So this was what she and Inuyasha lacked. Passion.

Blushing, Kagome stepped into the water.

"So Kagome," Sango said brightly, "how about you?"

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"It seems Inuyasha's got a lot of pent up energy - I can tell by the way he fights." Sango winked.

Growing hot again, Kagome covered herself with her hands. "I don't know... he's so aloof sometimes I am not even sure what he wants"

"I see.." Sango said.

The rest of the bath continued rather silently, and the girls each covered themselves in towels as they got dressed. She peeked at Sango's womanly curves one more time - was this what men desired? Was she not desirable enough as Sango?

Feeling low, Kagome began drying herself with her towel.

"Kagome, I will be right back - seems Miroku has something to tell me." Sango winked. "Good night!"

"Good night" Kagome said.

Something to tell her. Yeah right. Kagome thought, feeling envious.

The frustration was killing her. The thing was, she wanted Inuyasha. She wanted to do what lovers did in bed - with Inuyasha. She wanted him to touch her down there, her breasts, her whole body and make her feel like a woman. She's loved him for so long that she desired to be a part of him. But why was he so...

Kagome put down her underwear she had just picked up. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to try something different that won't embarass her infront of Inuyasha.

She had heard loads of woman do this to themselves, and that it was quite effective and perfectly normal. She's heard her friends talk about it.

She placed her hands between her legs, and explored through the folds.

The feeling she had felt in her dream came back - she grew very warm, and her body throbbed. She found herself rubbing there, and it felt good. No- amazing. Her hands became wet and she was moaning Inuyasha's name loudly before she could stop herself.

"Kagome?!" a fiery robed figure flew through the bushes like the wind. "What happen-"

Kagome did not know what to think or to say, nor what to do. It was dark but Inuyasha had good night vision. And he was staring straight at her - exactly at what she was doing at that specific moment.

Time froze, or somehow, Kagome couldn't even bring herself to say the word, Osuwari. She knew she had to stop, cover herself - even though the damage has been exposed. And yet, she was ridiculed at the small part of her wanting her to continue, with Inuyasha standing right there, full view.

The hanyou wasn't so slow this time - being so sensitive to Kagome's smell. It was instantly clear the scent was different. Stronger and different - and this aroused something in him. It was so powerful and intense, he couldn't shake it off. He turned bright, bright red, which Kagome could not see. He turned around rapidly, breathing hard and feeling aroused at the same time. His manhood throbbed beneath the robes, the raging hanyou hormones telling him to mate. The woman, Kagome, so sensual and aching for Inuyasha to touch her. The way her soft breasts erected, the way she produced this insanely arousing scent, and the way she called for him. His animalistic instincts were possessing him. And that's what he wanted to do, so violently..

He couldn't move, and the throb was getting more painful as his loose pants suddenly became tight. He slowly turned around. "Kagome.."

Kagome stared at him in horror, still naked and incredibly _drenched _with her legs wide apart. Say something! Why couldn't she at least tell him to sit?!

And then she saw him. For the first time.

At that moment, Kagome did not want to hide or run - but one thing was certain, that the desire they had for one another was so incredibly strong and passionate and all she could do then was to help her lover rip his robes off of his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome did not fully grasp what was going on or could think logically, it was just that the heat was abnormally hot and she was madly fondling with Inuyasha's red robes, desperate to get them off. She felt Inuyasha's own hands barely ripping them off his body, his breaths wild, and his animalistic movement of his body which flexed dangerously under the pale moonlight along with her own in scorching passion. Her heart beat tremendously fast as she plunged forward to kiss him, feeling his firm body and he feeling hers. Meanwhile the desire between her legs were oozing with...

"Kyah!" Kagoma cried, and simultaneously she felt hotness splash against her cheeks, running down her breasts...

It was blood.

The cut was just below her neck, and by the looks it was quite deep. Kagome was too startled to feel pain, but rather, the look in Inuyasha's eyes was what startled her the most.

His eyes were still the same colour of amber - but with wildness about it, and sensuous hunger. They were wide open, almost in fear at the same time. Then Kagome realized, they started to become determined and perplexed. But still afraid. They were fixed on the deep cut below Kagome's neck. His left hand trembling hard - which was when she realized, his hanyou nails were bathed in red blood. Her blood.

"Inu..yasha..?" Kagome pleaded.

She wanted to tell him it's okay, that it was just the language of his passion. That she wanted to keep going, it was still such a small cut compared to his daily wounds...

Inuyasha hung his head low, she could no longer see his eyes.

There was a long silence, only to be filled with their rapid breaths and panting.

"I..I can't." Inuyasha said these words which were more of something between a growl and a hoarse whisper. He refused to make eye contact with Kagome, and he was desperately fighting the wild instinct in him to touch her again. "You're hurt."

_No! Touch me!_ Kagome desperately wanted to shout, as her body still ached for his. Does he realize how long she had been waiting for this?

Inuyasha growled to himself, forcing his hands to put on the red robes back on his body.

"Kagome.." he whispered, "I-I'm... SORRY!" he cried and he was out of her sight.

Kagome sat there, unable to realize what had just happened. Her brain wasn't functioning, like someone had knocked her head cold.

It wasn't until Sango's voice heard in distance when Kagome realized she was just sitting there naked in the wilderness, had been masturbating moments before, which was caught by Inuyasha. And that they almost made love.

* * *

Inuyasha ran, cursing at himself. _Damn! _He wanted to hurt himself - for doing that to Kagome. Such foolish thing he had done, had he tried making love to her like that? He was a half demon! He glared at his long fingernails, attempted biting them off one by one but didn't work too well.

_I'm dangerous to Kagome. _Inuyasha thought as he climbed up a tree, panting hard. His erection had almost gone, but still throbbed mildly.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed once more and dug his hands into his pants and stroked it feverishly and let his eyelids droop, thinking of Kagome's appearance and where her hand had been...

"Ka...go...me..." he breathed and panted, both hands now madly rubbing the hardness, the throbbing part of body that was his, the animalistic desire he had felt to plunge deep into her... to taste her...

He growled loudly as he finally came, dumping his sexual juices at the bottom of the tree.

Little by little, he felt himself relax. He found himself feeling a turmoil of things - the guilt of hurting Kagome, the way she had been scarred just at the exact spot Kikyo had been by Naraku... and suddenly he felt disgusted. How could he face Kagome now?

He hadn't orgasmed or masturbated since meeting Kagome - he realized he had devoted all his urges and strengths into defeating youkai's and obtaining the shikon no tama. And he had to admit, it felt amazing - doing it while thinking of Kagome. What had Kagome been doing...

He shook his head. He had hurt Kagome, and he needed to return to her. She needed him.

* * *

Her uniform was stained deep in red. No matter how much she had cleaned it, blood kept oozing.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, "What happened to you?" she ran over, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Uh.." Kagome turned bright red.

"Where's the youkai?!" Sango demanded, while Miroku followed sheepishly behind her trails, which Sango ignored.

Kagome looked at the ground. "There is no youkai.." she said in a tiny voice. _Unless you mean that hanyou Inuyasha._

"No youkai?" Sango said, looking confused.

Kagome hid her scar with her hand. "I'm fine, I just got cut while climbing out of the hot spring." she lied.

Sango didn't say anything with Miroku standing there, but Kagome knew she didn't believe her.

"I-I need a moment alone." Kagome said and she stalked off into the woods.

She walked until she was sure she was alone. Sighing, Kagome replayed the blurry scene over and over. How Inuyasha had found her touching herself. _Baka! _Why do such a nasty thing?! If she had not done it then Inuyasha would never run away from her...

"Oh my god I'm blushing!" Kagome squealed to herself.

"Foolish girl." came a cold voice.

"Huh?!" startled, Kagome looked up. It was Kikyo, the lonely priestess with her soul collectors silently flying about her graceful figure.

"Kikyo!" Kagome whispered. _Why is she here?! _Kagome turned even redder.

"So Inuyasha tried to make love to you, has he?" Kikyo spoke in a calm but in an extremely displeased voice.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't say a word. She had to be dreaming that such disastrous events had to happen to her like this. The last person she ever wanted to see at this moment was Kikyo - Inuyasha's first love.

Kikyo's lip formed into something very close to a sinister smile, making her extremely beautiful face look dangerous.

"Inuyasha only makes love to a human during the new moon - when he is also human." Kikyo said. "Only foolish girls like yourself would let your soul wind up in such childish passion and end up getting hurt." she said bitterly, eyeing the site of Kagome's scar, and touching her own.

"Stupid girl." She said once more.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _Had Inuyasha made love to Kikyo?_ She wondered, her eyes wide and horrified, scanning Kikyo's graceful figure. _Of course...they loved each other so much!_ Kagome felt a huge wave of foolishness envelope her. Kikyo continued to fix her eyes upon her's.

"Inuyasha, even when human, gets overly passionate - how he had been with me fifty years ago." Kikyo's eyes narrowed, her voice still cold and belittling. "Had I still been alive, we would still be making love over and over..."

"STOP!" Kagome cried, her hands covering her ears. Her heart beat uncomfortably and she was horrified. To hear Kikyo, the woman she always felt threatened by, to expose such sensual secrets fifty years ago - secrets she did not want to hear about.

"...the way he made me CRY OUT IN SUCH PASSION!" Kikyo cried, her beautiful eyes raging with anger. She pointed her white long finger at Kagome.

At that exact horrific moment, she saw flashing images of Kikyo and dark-haired Inuyasha entangled against one another, both lost in the world of love-making and breathing against each other's skin, moaning as they explored the most hidden parts of each other's body and soul.

Terrified, Kagome looked at Kikyo as if she had seen a ghost. _Kikyo..?! Did you just...?!_

"Remember... you are nothing but an incarnation of me.." Kikyo said icily. "Inuyasha would never be with you the way he had been with me." she turned her back towards Kagome, who was now shaking. "You do not belong here!" Kikyo said these last words, and with her long black hair flowing behind her, she disappeared.

Shaken up in terror, Kagome fell to her knees. She had never been more horrified in her life. She grasped her heart as she panted, feeling tortured and embarrassed and forgotten. No matter how much she loved Inuyasha, she could never replace the history he shared with Kikyo. And to not realized that he had Kikyo way before her...

Feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks, she wondered aimlessly back to where everyone was. As she got nearer, she saw Inuyasha waiting for her, his face grim.

Quickly, she averted her eyes away from his, and ran and ran. Perhaps the biggest reason she was unable to look into his eyes was the fact that her heart was turning dark with hatred against Kikyo. The way she stared down at her as if she was nothing! She feared her and hated her at the same time, which was soon overwhelmed by her embarassment to feel such evil things in her heart. She ran away from Inuyasha, who called out her name which rang to her ears like nothing but a distant memory. She had to get away from here - it was time to head to her well.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's heart sank as Kagome ignored his calls and ran past him. He was sure had seen tears.

"Kagome..." he whispered, unable to run after her. Instead, he sank to the ground.

It was obvious Kagome was running towards the direction of the well. She was going back home. But why? Is it because of what he had done to her? Did he scare her that badly?

He visualized Kagome's face as she sped abruptly from him. He was sure he had seen tears. He had seen Kagome cry a few times, but it never bothered him as much as it did now.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed, hitting the ground. Feeling ashamed at his own libido and for his strength - which was a first time, Inuyasha buried his head in his arms, wishing he had never seen Kagome like that.

Then he smelled them. The soul collectors.

Kikyo.

Without thinking, his body stood up abruptly and turned around, his eyes alert, Kagome forgotten for a split second. Then he ran absent-mindedly towards the direction, his head empty only his heart reaching out to him.

"Kikyo!"

The priestess was indeed not very far away, as she stood near an old oak tree, stoic as usual with mystical aura about her, pure and strong.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo acknowledged his presence. She was still her usual self, dead and resurrected by force and not a trace of beauty gone. Her dark silky strands wandered freely in the wind, wrapping about her presence as her fair skin glowed by the soul collectors. Her feminine eyes stared longingly at Inuyasha.

"Why do you not run after her, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha's mind snapped back into place. Kagome? Was she talking about Kagome?

"She is quite distraught. She has learned of our past." Kikyo spoke, with a hint of smug spread on her lips.

Puzzled, Inuyasha thought carefully. Hadn't Kagome already been aware of his relationship with Kikyo?

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha began, "What are you exactly talking about?"

Kikyo let out a shrill laughter, as if she had suddenly found something incredibly amusing. She looked into his eyes, her brown eyes full of endearment as she made contact with his soul. Yet she spoke with a voice no softer than as she did on the first day of her resurrection.

"Inuyasha, how could you have been so foolish to have tried to make love to a human girl like her?" Kikyo's voice was low, yet firm. "A weak human girl with no powers. In your hanyou form." Kikyo spoke bitterly, "That pathetic girl can't even control her own sexual desires, how could she be pure enough and fit to be looking for the shikon no tama?" Kikyo's eyes quickly became cold.

A twinge of hatred sparked in her brown eyes, hidden behind her lashes. Kikyo glided towards Inuyasha, who seemed to be in shock.

Quietly, she embraced him. She lifted Inuyasha's left hand and placed it on her breast.

"Inuyasha, do you remember? This feeling." Kikyo rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, as if to share her mind with his. "I still remember, the touch of your hands on my body." she whispered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Kikyo..." He let his hand stay there. "Kikyo..." he whispered.

"Yes, I am here Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke, silently creating an unseen barrier around them for privacy. "I may be a dead woman, but my soul is burning with passion. Just for you." she spoke firmly. "And until I have your life, I will be with you forever."

Kikyo began to disrobe her kimono. "And that means your soul. Your body." she spoke sweetly, gazing up at his honey coloured eyes, which were already at trance.

"Do the rest for me Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered seductively, leaving her kimono untied. "Do you know that I can now make love to you even if you are still a hanyou?"

Then with a swift motion, Kikyo began to disrobe Inuyasha.

"Love me, the way you used to." Kikyo mumbled in passion as Inuyasha's hands began to roam the inside of her kimono, caressing the small of her back. "Do you remember how passionately you used to make love to me?" Kikyo asked, making eye contact with his. "That night, it was the first time I finally became an ordinary woman, as I was finally able to Inuyasha."

"Yes." Inuyasha replied. Suddenly a foggy vision of their past 50 years ago, came to Inuyasha's mind. Bathed in moonlight, the darkness of his human hair as he burst into Kikyo and as she clung to him.

Looking satisfied, Kikyo began roaming her hands through his body. "Remember Inuyasha, your life is mine, as is your soul, and naturally, your body." Kikyo murmured into his ear, with smile between the lines as she spoke.

There was a silence.

"Inuyasha!"

It was Kagome's voice. Distant, yet it sounded urgent. Was she in danger?

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome. She needed him.

"I can't." Inuyasha said firmly.

Kikyo's eyes widened, staring up at him. "What did you say Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha picked up his things and began to get dressed. "I'm sorry Kikyo. It's just... we can't do this. This is wrong."

Kikyo averted away from his body in the blink of a moment. Her embracing hands were now cold, colder than she had been. Her eyes narrowed, and her beauty stood before him in a threatening steel.

"Inuyasha," she began, her voice cutting sharp, "does that girl mean more to you? Just because I am a dead woman, do you choose her over me?"

Inuyasha silently looked into her eyes. _I'm sorry Kikyo..._

"Because I am dead, you're going to go after a pathetic incarnation of me - someone who isn't even from this era?" Kikyo demanded.

Inuyasha stared. Kikyo's face was full of so much sadness and bitterness - all this because of him...

"Inuyasha!"

This time the voice rang louder, more urgently, and somehow he sensed Kagome was near him. And... she was in danger..

For a moment of split second, the place where Kikyo stood darkened and the grass became wilted. Kikyo was no longer a Kikyo... as she turned into a white stone and crumbled into pieces.

Inuyasha screamed in shock, "KIKYO!" he kneeled before him to collect the pieces until he realized, he smelled Naraku.

A shrill of laughter rang as an awfully omnious stench filled the presence. The soul collectors became demons and the smell of Naraku became stronger and stronger - and it grasped him, as if it had already controlled his soul.

Inuyasha knew he had to fight. Kikyo was not real. And yet, the hopelessness he felt deep inside his heart shook his knees and he was unable to grasp his Tetsusaiga. The scar that was left fifty years ago... it rang as if it had been cut raw.

_Kikyo..._ he muttered, still envisioning the face of the beautiful priestess who stood before him moments ago.

The laughter morphed into Naraku's. Inuyasha was suddenly so full of rage and sadness he let go of himself for a split second - felt the dangerous heat he had felt when he had first experienced the backlash wave... something he wasn't supposed to feel...

"_INUYASHA!_"

Kagome.

Without looking back, Inuyasha sped towards the voice, away from Naraku's shrill laughter. Strangely, thinking of Kagome made his body move a lot easier - somehow, right then, it felt as the raw scar in his heart was slowly being erased by the thought of her. He ran blindedly, and took a moment until he realized he was running towards the direction of the well.

_Kikyo... Forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you like this... but... I will avenge you someday. _

He clenched his fists, feeling ashamed that he was running away from her.

Kagome needed him.

_That damn Naraku... I will tear him into pieces..! _Inuyasha vowed, and bit his lips so hard it started to bleed. But when he was once more possessed with an eerie feeling that somehow Naraku was once again involved in Kagome's danger, the hanyou felt himself becoming stronger.

He was here now, fifty years later, because he needed to protect someone. And that someone was Kagome.

And Kikyo whom he had just met... Inuyasha finally realized, that Naraku had again played another dirty trick on his mind using the once alive, fair maiden whom he loved dearly 50 years ago.

_CURSE YOU!_ Inuyasha swore under his breath as his head finally became clear. Enraged, he pulled his Tetsusaiga. This time, he'd kill Naraku - and for whatever reason, he'd never, _ever, _let that disgusting demon touch an inch of Kagome - the moment he ever did, he would die.

And somewhere not too far away, the legendary priestess clutching a bow and an arrow observed all this, her white face shining under the moonlight as she smiled faintly in relief, that her hanyou had finally realized that the shameful yet very sensually tempting impersonation of her was just another dirty trick by dear Naraku - whom she had vowed would someday personally send to hell.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered, "Be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Exhaling forcefully, Inuyasha stared at the ground - enraged and feeling mortified and horrified at the same time. He could not believe the fact that Naraku - his greatest enemy - had known about him and Kikyo's most intimate moments. How far had he gone to investigate on Kikyo's relationship with him? Just how _obsessed _was he with her?!

Feeling extremely disgusted, Inuyasha seized the root of the tree with this claws as he staggered to stand up.

_Kikyo..._ he vowed, _I will never let that monster touch you... ever. _

He felt his blood boil hot underneath his skin as he punched the ground over and over, cursing, unable to get the nasty imagery of Naraku stalking Kikyo and Inuyasha during their once-had passionate night.

And the fact that Naraku had _dared _to disguise himself as Kikyo - and to physically _embrace _him!

Feeling sick and wanting to throw up, he did not pick up the calls of Sango and Miroku until they arrived.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, "Where on earth were you? Where's Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha looked at his comrades, Miroku and Sango. Shippo trailed behind them with Kirara. His travelling companions. Friends. They, too, regarded Naraku as their own respectively worst enemy. But he could not tell them what had just happened.

Instead, he hung his head. "She's gone back to her era." he muttered, feeling somewhat ashamed and guilty at the thought of her. Had Naraku been the same Kikyo to Kagome as well? What on earth did he tell her?

Quietly, he got up, his face hidden low. He began to walk towards the other direction.

Bewildered, Miroku and Sango simply stared at each other.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tucked her blankets warmly around her, with her childhood teddy bear embraced in her right arm. The bed was comfortable, as it usually had always been every time she came back home - but tonight, she couldn't appreciate the warmth, or comforts of home. Her mind only rang wildly about Inuyasha. And Kikyo.

The haunting imagery of Kikyo and Inuyasha making love could not leave her mind, no matter how hard she had tried. How she had cursed Kikyo when she came out of the well, flustered and embarrassed -and most of all, angry. She was so angry at the priestess, for showing her such things - for having absolutely no shame in telling her such intimate details of her physical relationship with the very hanyou Kagome loved - _regarding _her as if she were some sort of _trash..._

And now, her heart felt like it had turned black.

"Inuyasha."

A thick, hot tear rolled down her face, streaming against her cheeks.

She glanced at the bedside clock. It read 3:04AM. She had been tossing and turning in her bed ever since she came home - and it was torture. She wished she'd erase all her memories for the sake of getting rid of that imagery from her mind.

"Inuyasha..." she called his name once more, now tears uncontrollably pouring from her eyes.

The wind gustled outside.

"I'm here." said a voice.

Kagome's eyes sprang open wide. She instantly sat up and found her a very worried-looking Inuyasha sitting by her bedside, window still ajar.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke gently, his eyes deep in seriousness - which wasn't usual. He reached out his hand towards Kagome's face, wiping her tears.

"I know what you saw." Inuyasha said finally.

Without any response, Kagome could not tear her face away from his gaze - yet all she could do was nothing. Unable to stop the tears flowing down her face.

"I know you are crying because of me." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry. But that wasn't actually Kikyo.. it was Naraku."

If it had been just another usual day, Kagome would have been taken aback at the normally hot-tempered Inuyasha speak in such a nostalgic tone. However, this was not just another usual day. What she had seen - what Kikyo had shown her was sure to change her relationship with Inuyasha forever...

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" she muttered.

"Naraku disguised himself as Kikyo to play dirty tricks on your mind - as he always does." Inuyasha spoke spitefully, gritting between his teeth.

"So...it's not..true?" Kagome asked, with a faint light of hope glimmering in her brown eyes as she poured into Inuyasha's honey pair.

Inuyasha did not speak, yet just looked into her face.

"I-I know you cannot erase those i-images from your mind, Ka-Kagome." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly. "And yet, it would feel wrong if I were to...to... li-lie to you."

There was a moment of silence.

Kagome looked away.

"I see." she said.

Inuyasha craned his neck to see if she had finally stopped crying. Seeing Kagome cry like this was the first time - she looked so hurt. And it left a very uncomfortable tearing feeling in his heart.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "Are you still crying?"

Kagome suddenly turned to look at him, her eyes frowned and tears still glimmering within them. "Baka." she snapped.

"I hate you!" Kagome punched his chest repeatedly. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"W-wait!" Inuyasha cried, bewildered at her sudden behaviour. "I said I'm so-sorry!"

"_BAKAAAAA!" _Kagome cried.

Inuyasha crawled away from her, with a frightened look on his face. "Ka-Kagome.."

"I'm going to bed, go away!" Kagome snapped, and hid herself in her blanket.

Inuyasha made a face. "Does this mean you for give me?" he asked, clueless what he should do next.

Suddenly, a giant teddy bear sprang forward and directly hit him square in the face. This was then followed by a very shrill-

"_OSUWARI!" _

And so Inuyasha was forced to sit very violently than usual. He sat very still and did not move until the sunrise.

* * *

It had been three days Kagome stayed in her time. And so did Inuyasha. He was beginning to itch to go back - to find Naraku and to defeat him, but he was too scared to speak up for himself.

Every morning he stayed out of her sight as Kagome got ready for school and waited patiently outside her classroom window during her classes. Then he patiently followed her back home, leaving a few metres between them. And all of this, Kagome was perfectly aware of - and she hated to admit it, but she was quite impressed at the way Inuyasha had been behaving around her lately. It wasn't the same old Inuyasha she had known.

It even rained on the third day, with thunderstorms ahead and Inuyasha still followed her, disguised very poorly as a normal citizen, yet soaked wet. Kagome reminded herself specifically not to lend him an umbrella.

Inuyasha muttered grumpily as the two arrived back at her house. "Kagome, you still mad at me?" he asked, somewhat carefully, searching for any signs of anger on Kagome's face, which was incredibly stoic and unable to read.

"I'm sorry you saw what you saw, but you know Naraku's such a twisted-"

"OSUWARI."

_Bam! _Inuyasha grumpily muttered inaudible sounds as Kagome shut herself inside her house.

Inside, Kagome sighed and sat down in a chair. She couldn't stay mad at Inuyasha forever. It wasn't his fault - and she had promised to stay with him even with knowing the kind of feelings he had felt for Kikyo.

In other words, Naraku had tried to tear Kagome and Inuyasha apart like the way he did Kikyo and Inuyasha. And this is probably what he wanted... and yet... Inuyasha wasn't denying the images Kagome had seen... which means...

Kagome bit her lips. This was so hard to admit.

...which means... Inuyasha and Kikyo had made love to one another, the night when he became a human.

The images were too clear for her to forget - the expression which Kikyo wore, the expression on Inuyasha's face...

_I hate Kikyo._

Kagome gasped at her own thoughts, blushing as she clutched her heart in embarrassment. _Remember.. this is what Naraku wants... _

Quietly, Kagome got up and peeked at outside, which was still raining very hard - and Inuyasha still composed in his osuwari position - was now a very, very drenched hanyou.

Kagome's lips curled into a smile. Inuyasha was so _kawaii _sometimes when he suffered like that. But she'd let him stay in the dark for a bit longer.

And then it hit her. Uncontrollable pain in her heart - as she dropped to the ground, screaming.

"KAGOME!"

She heard his voice in the distance as she closed her eyes... and felt the familiar arms embrace her before he ran somewhere... then she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I've never expected anybody(really) to actually read my fanfic - and to see that I have 16 comments is pretty astounding, to me, at least! So thank you for following my story - I know I'm not the best writer but I like to write about things I'm passionate about - like Inuyasha, for example haha! I will do my best to update frequently! Keep those comments coming because I LOVE reading what you guys have to say!**

* * *

_"Hate... hate Kikyo" Naraku's voice ordered. "Hate... with your heart.."_

_It hurt too much to move. The pain in her throat got stronger and stronger - as if it were determined to rip something out of her throat - _

_"Hate Kikyo..." _

_Kagome resisted. Every time she tried, however, the darkness felt it was getting stronger and stronger_

_"Hate Inuyasha..." _

_"No.." Kagome fought with all her might, resisting the words that played out so clearly in her head, Naraku's voice. _

_"Hate Inuyasha... he has betrayed you for Kikyo, and he will again..." _

_The emptiness she felt in her heart rapidly grew larger. Kagome wanted to scream._

_This isn't happening! She thought, trying hard to fight the voice that eerily echoed in her head. _

_"Therefore you must kill... KILL INUYASHA.." Naraku continued, once again grasping Kagome's heart..._

_"No...!" Kagome tore away from the dark hands that enveloped her._

_"KILL INUYASHA-"_

_"NO!" _

_The voice was fading, along with emptiness. And yet Kagome felt like she had been shed of all her strengths and powers... and then everything turned dark._

* * *

"Kagome!" came Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome-chan!" came Sango's.

"Kagome-sama!" came Miroku's.

"Kagome!" came Shippo's.

Kagome opened her eyes to a bright, bright lit sky, with four pairs of worried eyes staring upon her. In the background she hear peaceful chirping noises of birds in the feudal Japan.

"Eh..?" she spoke as Inuyasha helped her sit up. "What happened? Where's Naraku?"

Her comrades' faces turned more serious. "Naraku? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...heard a voice... in my head.." Kagome said, feeling her head with her hands. "I heard Naraku."

Sango looked worried. "This has happened before, hasn't it? When Tsubaki the dark priestess tried to control you."

Kagome nodded silently. At the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha's hands clench at this.

Sheepishly, Kagome felt some sort of relief. _Inuyasha still cares about me. _She thought, feeling a little better.

Then she remembered the last time she was with Inuyasha - back in her era, Kagome was still mad at him after knowing about him and Kikyo's relationship. How had Naraku known how Kagome was feeling at the time? Had he used the shikon jewel shards again?

She stared at the glimmering pieces in her sweaty palms - now once more a colour of white, sparkling in its wholesome purity.

_My heart... my heart had turned evil... it had turned the shards black... _Kagome thought.

_Ah, this is depressing. _Kagome sighed.

All the while, she felt Inuyasha's scorching gaze upon her, watching her like a hawk to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alright," Kagome forced a smile at Sango and Miroku, who looked a bit confused, "Let's go."

"Y-yeah, alright." Sango nodded, taking hold of her hiraikotsu.

The gang had about started the leave when the familiar sound of rushing wind came about them. It was Koga - the demon of the wolf tribe.

"Kagome!" he smiled happily as he rushed towards her in a blink of an eye - while Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

Koga took Kagome's hands. "How are you Kagome?"

_His hands are so warm..._ Kagome thought. _And big. _Kagome blushed, and she did not exactly know why.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

Koga glared at him, "Not your business, mutt."

Inuyasha began to draw his tetsusaiga in his usual rage, when Koga spoke again.

"Kagome, one of my comrades need your help - he's badly wounded and he needs the medicine that you bring from your world." Koga spoke gently, his blue eyes piercing in to hers.

Then he faced the rest of the gang

"Also, I'm here to take Kagome as my wife today." he said, "It's full moon tonight - tonight is the night." he spoke brightly.

"What?" Kagome asked, startled. Inuyasha, also more startled, stopped drawing his sword.

"Come Kagome, let's go." Koga pulled Kagome's hand, who stood there, face in red.

Normally, Inuyasha would have not allowed this nor Kagome would have followed him. But this time, Koga needed Kagome's help - at least that's what she could do for him, right? And it wasn't like she and Inuyasha were exactly on the best terms right now...

"I'll help." Kagome answered.

"KEH?!" Inuyasha blurted, "You can't go with him! We need to go search for Naraku!" he yelled hotly.

"Haven't you heard? He needs my help." Kagome said flatly. "Besides, I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind, Kagome let herself be carried away by Koga, who smiled proudly.

* * *

The wolf den was cozier than she remembered. The young wolf was wounded quite badly, but he was already recovering.

"There," Kagome smiled at the wolf, who whimpered thankfully. She organized her bandages and medicines back into her yellow backpack.

Satisfied, Koga took Kagome's hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, making Kagome blush slightly.

Kagome looked up to see the full moon shining brightly upon them. Without a notice, Koga lifted Kagome by her legs and darted somewhere deeper inside the caves.

It smelled rusty, and like Koga. It was his own private den.

"Kagome, I wanted you ever since I laid my eyes on you." Koga whispered, letting Kagome down to her feet. Then suddenly without a warning, he let his hands brush past her most inner parts of her thighs. And as he did so - he smirked, without hesitation. And during all this, he never took his eyes off of hers. This made Kagome feel very hot in the face.

"Ko-koga.." she whispered. What was that she just felt now? The aching desire she always felt in her body, something she always had to please in solitude ... was Koga going to satisfy that desire tonight?

Without a word he took off his armor and loincloth which was barely covering his - which now Kagome saw, full sight in front of her. Bigger than ever, just like how Inuyasha's had been.

"Ehh?! Ko-Koga-kun!" Kagome turned beet red, unable to take her eyes off of Koga's prize.

"I love you Kagome," Koga spoke seriously, taking her hand in his - which now she noticed, was very big.

"Oh Koga - I mustn't..." Kagome said weakly, thinking distantly of Inuyasha.

"Nonsense." Koga dismissed hazily, his eyes lustfully focused on Kagome. "You're the greatest woman I've ever seen"

Then very quietly, he undressed her uniform in a speed of light, leaving Kagome in her underwear.

Koga was very gentle. Kagome blushed bright red as he touched her breasts - and squeezed them. Kagome never had a man touch her breasts like that before. It was different from how she touched herself at night - it was with much more force and desire. She wanted him to squeeze them harder.

"You smell different Kagome - " Koga said, coming close enough so his manhood throbbed near her belly button, making her panties incredibly moist.

"Ko-Koga!" she exclaimed.

Koga looked at her. "You want me that bad, huh? Kagome, I'll show you how I please a woman. I won't let you sleep tonight." he said, slipping off her panties in split of a second.

Koga was nearly hugging her, his one hand on her breast and the other now inching towards her most sensitive spot. Kagome, pinned against the cave walls, felt Koga's hard, toned body and the smell of desire that oozed from his skin.

Kagome moaned as Koga placed his palms between her legs, her right leg automatically moving up against Koga's thighs, her body shamelessly wet and pleading for more.

Within a second, Kagome's bra was off - leaving her entirely naked. Koga took his time examining her breasts as he played around with his fingers, to which Kagome moaned.

Instinctively Kagome guided Koga's hand upon her erect breasts and used the other hand to grasp his manhood - at this, Koga whimpered.

_Amazing. _This was all Kagome could make out at that exact moment, as Koga's fingers grew hotter between her legs she couldn't help but let out a scream, and at the same time, squeeze him a little too hard. He screamed in unison.

"...er.. Kagome?"

"Eh?!" Kagome snapped back, to look into Koga's pair of blue eyes staring at her, curiously.

_Was that a daydream?! _Kagome wondered, her heart still beating fast. Her panties felt moist from her imagination running wild, recently a bit more on the dirty side. From what she could tell, both she and Koga were fully dressed.

"You smell different today, Kagome." Koga spoke, "And I like this smell." he said, smiling at her.

Kagome blushed again, her heart still beating fast. _Damn it, why am I getting so horny around Koga-kun?! I have Inuyasha!_

Clearing her throat, Kagome placed her right hand on Koga's shoulder as-a-matter-of-factly. "Koga-kun, it's been a pleasurable evening and I'm glad I could help your comrade, but now I must go back to Inuyasha." she said, ignoring her urges.

"Oh okay, fine, I'll take you to that mutt." Koga said. "But next time Kagome, I for sure will have you as my wife." he said, winking.

"That won't be necessary!" came a voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. The wolf and the dog demon stared into each other, fists ready. Inuyasha was already getting ready to pull out his Tetsusaiga.

"Osuwari." Kagome spoke calmly.

With a loud bang, Inuyasha did what he was told. Seizing this opportunity, Kagome grabbed her things and waved to Koga. "Goodbye Koga-kun!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed hotly. "What did you do that for!? I came all the way here because I was worried sick!"

"Come, Inuyasha." Kagome ordered, as the two disgruntled pair walked out of the wolf-den into the dark night.

Once they were alone, Kagome turned swiftly towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she called, in her most sweet voice.

"E-eh?" Inuyasha looked confused, as he took a step backwards.

"Let's forget what happened between us." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha turned slightly pink. "Al-alright. I'm sorry about what happened." he muttered shyly.

Then without a word, Kagome kissed him. And she continued to kiss him until Inuyasha recovered from the shock and began kissing her back.

The kiss grew deeper and more sensual. The only thing around them was the darkness, and starry night above.

The passion that was hidden deep inside the pair began to come out, slowly. And this was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly, Inuyasha's lips met Kagome's. As they touched it suddenly became passionate and grew deeper and deeper. His lips were pushing against hers, desperately trying to taste all of her lips and their tongues met.

The grip he had on Kagome's waste grew tighter, as he pinched her skin out of passion and roamed all of her back, which made Kagome moan in pleasure. She, too, grasped him with all her might. His silver hair clenched in her right hands as her left caressed the rough edges of his neck and jawbone.

Soon nothing else mattered to them as long as they were physically attached. Instinctively Kagome pulled off Inuyasha's robes, feeling the heat between her legs. Inuyasha, sensing the change in her aromatizing scent, gripped her lower waist, feeling down her buttocks and grasping at her thighs that peeked under her skirt.

The sudden change of this position now made Kagome throb crazily with desire. She tore off the rest of his robes, exposing his heated, rough torso to which she pushed herself against. Her breasts throbbed as they squeezed against the hardness of his body, plunging with desire. Roughly, Kagome's uniform came off, too - barely ripping it into shreds as Inuyasha's hands grew wilder and wilder in passion.

All this time, their lips never parted, now almost sucking against each other, and Kagome felt her lips swell.

Every inch of her felt like they were swelling and throbbing - especially the erogenous areas, which shattered a certain piece of scent which drove the male instinct of the hanyou crazy. The sight of Kagome wearing nothing but a bra and panties left him nothing to the imagination, and for that he grew very hard - which felt up Kagome's belly button, in turn causing her to excite even more.

Before his pants grew too uncomfortable thanks to this sudden change in anatomy, Inuyasha shreded them off completely, exposing his manhood in front of a girl - not for the first time.

Kagome had seen this before - but now it was a complete different situation. She was mesmerized this time, at the length and position it held out against her which made her blush.

"Kagome, I want you." Inuyasha spoke, half moaning as they parted their lips to stare at each other. "I want all of you, tonight."

His eyes spoke the truth, and there was a burning light of desire in them as he poured into hers, also lustful.

"Oh Inuyasha, I have been waiting so long for this..." she replied, her hands roaming against the hardness of her chest, timidly lowering them below.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding them, with a tiny moon shining far away, just enough to show each other's silhouettes if they were to observe each other's physicality.

Inuyasha began to kiss down her neck, against her collarbone. Kagome whimpered, and turned it into a soft moan as he grasped her full, covered breasts, inhaling against it and taking in her smell. He snuck his hands underneath her bra to feel her erect nipples and made Kagome shiver as he unclasped them off, exposing them into his eyes.

Then quickly with one hand he went down to her panties, part of it which was wet, and fumbled to take that off also causing Kagome almost cry shrilly into the night air.

"I-Inuyasha...!"

Understanding the language of passion he did not spoke but moaned in response as her panties came off with her scent fully surrounding him. His large manhood throbbed just below her belly button, aching to enter her wetness as the two were enveloped against one another, feeling each other everywhere and kissing in utmost passion.

"R-rub me, Inuyasha... rub me... " Kagome spoke, her eyes half closed and her neck tilted back as Inuyasha sucked on her breasts. She guided his right hand between her legs, crying out as his fingers came in contact with them.

He did as she instructed, and rubbed her between the folds and hair, making her twitch and jump. His hands were soon dripping wet, and the slight touch of his sharp fingernails added an extra burst of pleasure to Kagome.

The couple fell to the ground, Inuyasha following after Kagome, whose hair sprawled magnificently against the ground. She grasped his thighs with hers, begging him to enter her and which he did so quickly, unable to resist.

At first there was pain. Kagome cried out, at the thickness plunging into her small virgin, deeper than she expected. Inuyasha came out and plunged again, his eyes half closed and him moaning in ecstasy. Soon, Kagome followed suit as the pain was soon gone and was replaced with undescribeable lustful pleasure as they moaned in harmony, riding each other in passion, skin rubbing against skin and lips sucking and kissing.

For their first time the climax was near. Inuyasha watched Kagome's face and the movement of her breasts as they neared, taking in the lustful sight every second and Kagome watched Inuyasha moving in and out of her, his silver hair dancing and the rough muscles of his arms flexing. Soon he collapsed on to her, his face burying into her breasts and she roaming over his muscles as they climaxed. And they both moaned, over and over as he poured inside of her, like a burning wave crashing against them in reality.


End file.
